Deathstroke vs Cad Bane
Deathstroke vs Cad Bane is ZackAttackX's seventy-third DBX. Description DC Comics vs Star Wars! Both have taken on a bounty against each other, but only one can collect! Fight NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Coruscant - Star Wars. Cad Bane's target was just inside the building he was scaling. All he had to do was break in, kill them and walk away with a lot more credits in his pocket. As he peeked around the corner of the balcony, a shot from a sniper rifle forced him back into cover. The shot was fired by Deathstroke, who was anticipating Cad Bane's arrival - he was also wanted dead or alive. Cad Bane drew his LL-30s and poked his head out of cover, opening fire. HERE WE GO! Both bounty hunters exchanged gunfire until Deathstroke lobbed a grenade over towards Cad Bane, forcing him out of cover. Deathstroke then began firing on Bane again with his dual Uzis, forcing his opponent to avoid, using his rocket boots to gain extra speed. Cad Bane dived for cover once more and forced Deathstroke into pursuit. Once Slade was in range, Bane grabbed him by the arm and activated his stunners, shocking Deathstroke and causing him to drop his weapons. Bane relinquished his grip and pointed a blaster pistol at Deathstroke's head, which was countered quickly by Slade, who punched Cad Bane in the face with a stiff right, dazing him momentarily. He then equipped his staff and beat down his foe. Bane was knocked into the glass wall and Deathstroke swung again with his staff, which Bane ducked. The staff broke the glass window and Deathstroke punted his opponent into the room. Bane landed hard but quickly flipped a desk over to use as cover. Deathstroke entered the room and ducked behind a bed, reloading his Uzis. Cad Bane fired in Deathstroke's direction, but purposefully missed, attempting to draw him out with decoy shots. Once he ceased fire, Deathstroke re-emerged from his cover, and Bane capitalized by shooting at Deathstroke with his other blaster, clipping him on the arm. Slade retreated to cover again and this time, Bane rushed in to finish off his opponent. Deathstroke threw out a punch, which Cad Bane caught and socked Deathstroke in the chin with a stiff uppercut. He then followed up with several punches to Slade's face, backing him into the wall. Cad Bane then propped Deathstroke up against a shelf and rained down punches on him. Deathstroke retaliated with a punt to Bane's chest, knocking him backwards. Instinctively, Cad Bane attempted to use his flamethrower to burn his foe, which Deathstroke countered by spinning his staff to disperse of the flames, then swatting Cad Bane back. Deathstroke continued his offense with more stiff shots with his staff, forcing Cad Bane back onto the ledge. Bane ducked a swing from his foe and headbutted him in the chin. He then fired on Deathstroke, who deflected most of the shots, but one clipped him in the chest, knocking him down. Cad Bane then loaded his LL-30 and pointed it directly at the grounded Deathstroke, who grabbed a katana and slashed through the blaster, breaking it. He then stood up and swung again, this time cutting through Cad Bane's breathing tubes. The third strike, across the bounty hunter's chest, leaving a gaping wound in his foe's body. Cad Bane collapsed to his knees and Deathstroke ended the fight by decapitating his opponent. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Bounty Hunters' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:'Star Wars vs DC Comics' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Comic Books VS TV' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights